


The Cyber-fighter (Sex Scene)

by PlaneJane



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaneJane/pseuds/PlaneJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus and Esca have sex, in explicit detail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cyber-fighter (Sex Scene)

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time I wrote a kink meme prompt requesting a [dystopian AU](http://the-eagle-kink.livejournal.com/2132.html?thread=1441364#t1441364) where Marcus and Esca are thrown together as they are in The Eagle book/film. Sadly there have been no takers, but a couple of kindly enablers [re-pimped it](http://poziomeczka.livejournal.com/18339.html) and a couple of scenes were written for me [here](http://poziomeczka.livejournal.com/18339.html?thread=1221027#t1221027) and [here](http://poziomeczka.livejournal.com/18339.html?thread=1272995#t1272995). \o/ One of those scenes has Esca as an augmented/upgraded cyber-fighter who is purchased for Marcus as a body slave/guard. And wasn't that just _begging_ for a sex scene? Of course it was!

Marcus should have berated him; should have punished Esca’s insubordination. But even through the haze of a little too much _la fée verte_ , Marcus knows there’s no point. Esca does things the way he pleases, one way or another. It doesn’t stop Marcus sulking like a petulant child all the way home.

When they get to Marcus’s room, Esca turns down the bed. It’s too big, too wide, too empty.

“You had no right,” Marcus complains, recalling the look of horror on the poor Twink’s face as Esca grabbed him by the hair and dragged him off Marcus’s lap. “I was about to score.”

“My job is to protect you.”

“From a goddamn suck and fuck?”

“He was no good.”

“And how the fuck do you know? He sure as hell had a pretty mouth, and an even prettier arse.” Marcus doesn’t like the whiny sound of his own voice. With more venom he adds, “And why am I even explaining myself to you? Help me out of this bloody regalia.”

Esca moves with sleek, quiet efficiency, divesting Marcus of his suit, shirt, shoes and socks. Marcus stands swaying slightly in just his underwear. Esca hasn’t answered his question.

Marcus is about to ask him again when Esca says, “I will show you.”

Marcus frowns, confused. Esca directs Marcus to the bed and with little effort, pushes Marcus onto his back. He regards Marcus with his hands on his hips, looking feral and serious, as usual. Now that Esca wears a formal suit when he goes out with Marcus his contours are concealed. But Marcus doesn’t have to work hard to imagine what lies beneath the loose folds of cotton and silk. Indeed, Marcus has pulled his cock often enough to the fantasy of Esca’s bare, taut muscles straining over him.

Marcus’s confusion is short-lived. He watches, dry-mouthed and hungry, as Esca slips free of his clothes, down to the cling of thin linen over his groin. There’s a part of Marcus that feels he should refuse what Esca is about to offer – a small part that’s shrivelling beneath months of denial and want, and deprivation from even the most fleeting of human contact.

Esca licks his lips and with slow fingers strokes down the line of his sternum and over his abs, following the trail of bronze hair to the inside of the flimsy fabric that does nothing to hide the jut of his hard cock. Marcus has no business refusing _that._

“Esca?” His voice is hoarse.

“He was no good. I’m going to show you,” Esca says again, moving onto the bed and stripping Marcus of his underwear. Esca straddles Marcus’s legs and bends down, sheathing Marcus’s quickly stiffening cock in the wet heat of his mouth.

Marcus holds his breath, closes his eyes and tries to keep his hips still. He tries not to think about _augmentation_ and what exactly that means when your ex-fighting slave has his mouth around your cock, his tongue pressing into the slit, then, _oh fuck,_ running under the rim of the head. Esca hums as his head bobs, his mouth sucks and he slides his hands under Marcus’s arse, squeezing the tensed flesh.

A blowjob, a tight, hard suck on his cock and Marcus is trembling like a virgin. He tries to breathe deep and slow, to calm the rapid flood of sensation. He wants to make this last. Luckily, before he embarrasses himself, Esca releases Marcus’s cock. With his palm he rubs over Marcus’s belly and asks, “Shall I fuck you, or do you want to fuck me?” Esca’s voice is level, cool, but not without gentleness.

Marcus is for a second taken aback at Esca’s question and his tone - the mere suggestion that Marcus might allow Esca to fuck him. Having made no effort whatsoever to learn about the ways of the tribes-people down in the Zone, Marcus can hardly take issue. Laying flat on his back, his cock erect and glistening from Esca’s quick attentions and the tip of Esca’s own cock painting a patch of damp at the front of his underwear, Marcus thinks he should stop thinking for a change.

“Fuck me,” Marcus breathes, eyes blinking madly. He clenches the sheets and hopes Esca doesn’t see the flash of shame that’s making his face burn.

“Turn over. Get comfortable.”

Marcus isn’t sure what to expect now. He pulls a pillow down under his head and tilts his face to the side. Esca is stripping off his underwear, spreading and climbing between Marcus’s thighs, mindful of the mangled mess of his right leg. “Another pillow, under your hips,” Esca says and the corners of his mouth curl up. It’s rare and sets Marcus burning again. “Good. Now relax. I know what I’m doing.”

Marcus swallows thickly and actually trusts that Esca does know what he’s doing, because for all of the bristling tension and hateful stares and grudging service, Esca has always taken care of Marcus.

Esca’s hands work determinedly, pressing into the tense muscle of Marcus’s back. He crouches, like a wolf about to pounce, his eyes looking dark and wild in the low lamplight. The shadows settle deep in the contours of Esca’s muscled shoulders and arms. Marcus never doubted the strength in those limbs. However, he’s had never had cause to ponder the strength of Esca’s tongue, except in argument, until this moment when Esca, without warning, pulls apart the cheeks of Marcus’s arse and plunges the tip of his tongue directly against Marcus’s quivering hole. He presses in over and over, relentlessly jabbing at the resisting ring of muscle.

 _“Oh fuck.”_ Marcus draws in a sharp breath and reaches down for his cock. He’s going to take the edge off, that’s all.

Esca pulls back, just a fraction – Marcus can still feel his breath on his skin. Marcus is expecting another admonition, to be told to wait. He isn’t expecting a slap. From the corner of his eye, Marcus watches Esca’s arm lift above his shoulder, his head tilt up and in an instant the swift, sharp _thwack_ of Esca’s palm on his backside.

Esca spits out a firm, _“No.”_

Marcus holds his breath, a sharp sting flaring over the deeper bite of pain. He wants to roll over and punch the presumptuous fucker, as his humiliation doesn’t wane and tears swell in his eyes. He almost cried out. It _hurt._ Esca is strong, and he _knows exactly what he’s doing._ Marcus is suddenly afraid of what Esca’s going to do next. There’s nothing Marcus could do to stop him.

Marcus grips the sheets, fists tight, and turns his face into the pillow. He’ll bear it, whatever Esca plans to do, and won’t let him see him fall apart.

The next thing that happens, though, is again unexpected. Shifting slightly, Esca rubs his hand over Marcus’s angry flesh, soothing the sting. That’s when Marcus feels a tingling, light warmth spreading outwards from his groin.

No one’s ever touched him like this before and it leaves Marcus breathless. If he keeps his face buried in the pillow, he’s going to pass out. Lifting his head, Marcus ventures another look and sees Esca, one hand lightly fisting his cock, the other resting gently where he had just a moment before slapped Marcus. His body is taut and shimmering, the sinew in his shoulders flexing as he pulls down on his erection. Esca’s cock is thick, long and perfectly straight. It must be a natural endowment, an unexpected bonus.

Marcus is no longer afraid. Once again, he reassures himself – Esca always takes care of him. “Do that again?” he asks.

Esca smiles, almost. “Let me work you open first. Be patient.”

Months of abstinence, of looking and not touching, not asking let alone demanding – that’s patience. Marcus could say it. He doesn’t. Instead, he nods and reaches back for Esca’s thigh. At the touch, Marcus’s fingers curling lightly on his skin, Esca’s brow creases. Then he brushes his fingers over Marcus’s before once again crouching down and working, loosening the tight clench of Marcus’s hole with his tongue.

It takes longer than Marcus can bear – the unending throbbing in his cock and balls demanding attention. It’s not enough anymore, the certain hot, wet probe of Esca’s tongue pushing in, despite the arousal that Marcus feels from the noises Esca’s making: lewd groans and fast growling breaths.

“I’m ready,” Marcus offers, quivering and aching to be breached, fucked. “Please.”

It’s a mistake, or else it’s the exact right thing to say. Marcus can’t tell anymore.

Esca sits back on his heels, raises his eyebrows and his arm, and slaps Marcus on his arse cheek again, harder than last time. Before the sting subsides, there’s another, on the other cheek, and another following that.

Not half an hour ago, Marcus was aware of his entire surroundings: soft light, white sheets, cool spring air. He was also warring with too many thoughts and emotions, and distracted by a wealth of unnecessary sensations: the tickle of the sheet on his leg, the feel of the pillow beneath his head, the stale taste of liquor and the low buzzing sound of the fan.

Now, that distraction has paled to almost nothing. Marcus sucks in a hard breath and lets it out very slowly, to soften the pain. It mellows just as Esca nudges the head of his cock inside Marcus’s hole. The sting is nothing. There’s only tightness and the heat of Esca carefully pushing inside him.

Marcus tilts his hips up, enough to slightly ease Esca’s entry. The change in position offers scant friction on Marcus’s cock, only freeing it a fraction from where it was wedged beneath him. As he buries his cock to the hilt, Esca’s balls rub against Marcus’s skin. It’s not the best position for Marcus, with Esca draped half over him. Esca’s cock doesn’t quite brush over his sweet spot, or allow Marcus room to fist his cock. Yet there’s warmth tingling over his skin, and the wet caress of Esca’s mouth on his shoulders as he rolls his hips up and into Marcus. The closeness of Esca’s body is rousing: the smell of his skin and the cage of his arms.

“Yes, so good,” Marcus pants. “Don’t stop. Fuck me.”

Esca gasps and his rhythm falters.

The thought of Esca coming inside him makes Marcus’s balls swell and tighten. He pushes back as best he can. Esca moves up higher, up on his elbows, his knees spread wide and his balls and thighs slapping loudly with every snap of his hips.

Marcus wants him to lose it, wants Esca to come hard. “Yes, fuck yes. Go on, do it. Harder.”

Marcus half expects a slap for the demand but there isn’t one. Esca doesn’t stop pummelling his cock deeper, harder, faster. Pushing his elbows firmly into the mattress above his head, Marcus holds firm as Esca pistons into him. It’s like nothing Marcus has ever felt before, being completely filled and fucked hard.

Marcus feels Esca's cock swelling as he speeds his hips and stutters out, “Shit. Now. I’m coming.” Esca stills, groans and shudders as he comes. Marcus feels the weight of him and the thump of his heartbeat on his back.

With a few final shallow jerks of his hips forward, then back, Esca withdraws his cock. Marcus is still hard as a rock, his arsehole is throbbing and his balls feel like they’re ready to burst. He’s about to wriggle over and kick Esca, when Marcus feels Esca sliding down the clammy expanse of his back, still panting hot breaths. Esca rests his face on the burning skin of Marcus’s arse cheek. Marcus is tempted to ask if that’s it, because _he’s_ never left a lover like this. The head of his cock is fucking _wet_ with pre-come. Marcus is on the verge of objecting when –

Esca is back down with his face in the crease of Marcus’s arse, sucking and lapping softly over the loosened puckered skin of Marcus’s hole, his lips and tongue coaxing. Marcus gasps and Esca tucks his hand around and squeezes Marcus’s balls.

“Touch yourself, Marcus. Put your hand on your cock and grip it, rub it. I’m going to suck every last drop of my come from you, I’m going to keep going until you come all over yourself and I can feel your hole clenching around my tongue.”

Marcus swallows hard, nods, squeezes his eyes shut and does as he’s told.

The skin over Marcus’s erect cock is damp and his fist slides with perfect friction over the hyper-sensitive flesh. He concentrates on the tip, where the sensation is most intense, working his wrist into a frenzied pace. It doesn’t take long for his balls to draw up and his orgasm to overtake him. When Marcus reaches his climax, he feels the trickle of Esca’s come leaking out from his arse, as his own come pulses from the end of his cock. After that, Marcus melts: boneless, breathless, sweaty and sated.

Esca gets up, as Marcus is turning over.

“Come here,” Marcus says, with much less certainty than he intended.

Esca hesitates, but there’s no hostility in his demeanour. He looks at Marcus curiously. He’s done his duty, Marcus supposes, and is perhaps wondering what more Marcus wants.

Marcus pulls Esca down onto the bed, easing him onto his back, and leans over him, one arm across his solid chest. Esca looks up at Marcus, his eyes darting from Marcus’s eyes to his mouth. Marcus sees him swallow.

Marcus licks his lips, holds Esca in his arms, and ducks his head down, his lips meeting Esca’s in a soft kiss. There’s a split second where Esca stays completely still, then his mouth tightens as he kisses Marcus back. When Marcus presses against him again, Esca reaches up and rakes his fingers gently through Marcus’s hair. Then he opens his mouth and lets Marcus in.


End file.
